


Kidnapping the Prince

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Summer Days Prompts [8]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: Little Prince AUMegatron has learned he has a formely unknown Creation. Of course he wasn't going to let the Youngling in the hands of Optimus Prime...





	Kidnapping the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Because I often had ideas of 'what would have happened in the Little Prince Universe if Optimus had found little Smokescreen after all and if Megatron had learned about having a Creation as well'.
> 
> Here's one snippet of the result, with more coming.

Betrayed, Kup thought with dread as he fell down on the ground, legs finally giving up on him after a lucky shot nailed his knee. It wasn’t the only hit he took in the scuffle, but it was the last. Another shot had put his stabilizers in disarray and shot his equilibrium to hell, making him even less capable to stand up and resume the fight. He could feel coolant and energon and oil at the back of his throat, a sure sign he had internal damages as well. He was getting plenty of alerts but experience told him nothing was fatal – yet. The guns pointed on him as heavy pedes formed a circle around his fallen body would probably kill him before his injuries did.

That didn’t make him feel any better. If anything, it only added to his growing fury and panic as he realized that they were losing the fight, badly. Betrayed, he thought again; how else could the Decepticons have found them and so easily pierced their defenses if they hadn't had inside help? And they hadn’t been able to send a call for help out either, his mind supplied grimly, letting them face the assault alone. Not that the Decepticon group which had forced their way insides was that numerous to begin with, but they had hit hard and fast, catching everyone unaware.

He just needed to peer between the circle of legs around him to have the proof. Greying frames littered the yard – and most of them weren’t Vehicons. Fear gripped Kup’s Spark as he caught sight of a small, bleeding frame… But no, that wasn’t one of the Younglings, just an unlucky Minibot.

By Solus Prime’s Hammer, how could things have gone so badly? The compound was supposed to be safe and secured, staffed only by mechs and femmes Optimus Prime trusted with his Spark! It was supposed to be a haven for the Sparklings and Younglings they were trying to shelter from the horrors of the war – chief among them the Prime’s own Creation.

Primus, let him be alright, Kup prayed frantically. He didn’t want to survive (if he could) just to have to face Optimus and tell him his son was dead. Kup would never be able to look at himself in a mirror if it happened. But… no. That wouldn’t happen, Kup told himself firmly. Smokescreen was an intelligent Youngling and he knew the rules and the safety drills. While the compound was never supposed to come under attack, it hadn’t stopped Kup to teach his young charges what to do if there was an alert and to show them the easiest way to reach the safety bunker located deep inside the complex.

But… had they had the time to reach it?

… Had he even tried, Kup thought again with dread. Smokescreen wasn’t one to rush into danger (unlike another kid Kup had cuffed on the helm when he had seen the flame-painted Youngling grab a bow and start shooting before forcing him to retire) but he also wasn’t one to prioritize his own safety above the safety of his friends. If he had obeyed Kup, he would have led the other young ones toward safety… but he wouldn’t have gone himself if he had noticed even a single of his friends was missing.

Slag it all!

He tried to move, tried to get back to his feet and do something, anything. He needed to go to Smokescreen, make sure he was safe…!

A gun nudged his temple, though the Vehicon didn’t fire. “Do not move and be quiet,” the Vehicon droned. Kup snarled, glossa struggling to let out a string of curses.

“You should save your forces, old mech,” someone rumbled and directly in front of Kup’s gaze, the Vehicons parted to let a winged figure through. A blue paintjob, a yellow face,… Kup couldn’t remember meeting that one before. “Commander Kup, I presume? I have heard a lot about you, but you may not have heard of me; I am Dreadwing,” the winged mech bowed his head at him, making Kup blink. Respect from a Decepticon? That was a new one. “Lord Megatron charged me with a mission. I am here for the young Prince.”

It was like his Spark plummeted into the Well. Not that Kup hadn’t half-expected it; this outpost had no strategic value of any kind and was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, well out of the way of the frontlines, which was the main reason Optimus had chosen it to hide his greatest treasure. But to hear his fears being confirmed... He tried to shake his head only for a gun to nudge his temple again.

“Do not move, please. I don’t wish to kill you at the moment, not when your death would bring distress to my target and prompt him to try and fight or flight me. Wouldn't you, young Prince?" he asked louder and Kup hissed as he heard Smokescreen's voice.

"Don't call me that!"

He couldn't see the Youngling from where he was lying but he could guess where it was; standing on the ruined gallery overseeing the yard, where half a day before he had been watching a couple of guards train in hand to hand and cheered on them alongside Hot Rod and Moonracer.

Dreadwing's calm and politeness were giving him shivers. "Ah, but it is your title. Don't your caretaker refer to you as such?" His foot nudged Kup's shoulder.

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh, I don't intend him or anyone here harm, my Prince," Dreadwing stated before pausing and looking around, taking in the dead and the prisoners. "Well, I don't intend them any further harm," he amended. "Of course, I may be forced to do so anyway -- without pleasure, I must stress. But thankfully, there is no reason we can't avoid further energon spilling... provided you're as reasonable as I was lead to believe, young Prince."

"Lead by who?" Smokescreen taunted and Kup could have kissed or shaken him for his sass. "And what do you want from me?"

"It doesn't matter how I know what I know, young Prince," Dreadwing dismissed. "All you need to know is that Lord Megatron has requested your presence. I'd like you to come with me. Please," he added as an afterthought.

"Why would I obey you?"

Dreadwing tilted his head. "Obey? That was not an order, young Prince. Just a polite request. You could refuse, of course, but I'm afraid then that I'd have to retract my promise to not inflige further harm on those who are present here. And you wouldn't like that, would you? It's a simple choice, young Prince; either you come with me peacefully or I'll blow a hole in the head of every Autobot in this yard -- starting with this one! Skyquake?"

"SMOKEY, RUN!!! YOU BETTER LET ME GO YOU STUPID DORK!!!" There was the sound of metal banging on metal, as if someone was kicking repeatedly into something.

Smokescreen produced an anguished wail. "RODDY!"

If Kup had thought his Spark had plummeted in the Well earlier then this time, it had decided to make another fall straight into the Pit. He managed to turn his head, probably tearing a neck cable as he did so due to the strength he had to put into the move but he saw him.

If Smokescreen was Optimus Prime’s son, then it was fair to say that Hot Rod was his. True, they weren’t actually related; Kup was just the young mech caretaker, but he had been helping raise him since the mechling had been a wee thing not even reaching his knees and he had developed a fondness for him that was just as strong as the one he held for his Prime’s Creation, if not stronger. True, Hot Rod wasn’t an easy Youngling to raise, he was cocky and daring and a little immature for his age, but he was Kup’s and the old mech would have lay his Spark on the line for him.

Right now Hot Rod was dangling, trapped in the arms of a green winged mech who looked so much like Dreadwing that they had to be related. The large flyer had his arms around Hot Rod, pinning his limbs to his frame – which didn’t stop Hot Rod to try and give him Pit by kicking him in the shins as much as he could. Sadly, it was ineffective; the flyer’s (Skyquake?) armor was probably reinforced and a Youngling plating was painfully thin so long they hadn’t settled into their adult frame.

The flame-patterned Youngling looked the worse for wear, a trickle of energon escaping from a long crack in his helm and maring the entire side of his face. Obviously, he hadn’t let himself be taken without a fight. Skyquake grunted.

“You better stop that, kid. Your pedes will break before you manage to even put a dent in my plating.”

“See if I care! Let me go! AAHHH!!!” the Youngling cried out as the flyer suddenly tightened his hold, making Hot Rod’s plating crack ominously.

“’Od!” Kup managed to articulate, coughing fluids and feeling them dribble on his chin.

“It seems you haven’t taught your charge to be polite. A pity; he’ll earn himself a lot of trouble if he keeps running his mouth without thinking,” Dreadwing noted, looking down at Kup with a blank expression. Kup glared.

“Release him!” Smokescreen was shouting.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that; it’d be counterproductive to the mission Lord Megatron gave me. It’s really simple, young Prince. Come with me, or your friend will pay the price,” Dreadwing stated calmly. “And if that doesn’t convince you, then I’ll have to move to the next one, and the next, and the next,… A waste of lives and time. And we don’t want that, do we?”

Slagger, Kup thought. It was as distasteful as it was efficient, sadly, because the old mech knew Smokey; the kid wouldn’t let that happen, he would surrender himself if it meant sparing everyone.

“So? What will it be, young Prince?” Dreadwing asked.

And Smokescreen’s answer, when it came, wasn’t a surprise at all…


End file.
